Death of a General
by Deztructive
Summary: Short Story set during the Clone Wars. ARC Commander Decke must lead his squad of Clones with the help of a Jedi knight into a held position with the result of the battle deciding which way the tide goes in the battle for Kato Nemoidia


Death of a General

The fighting though the Streets of Cato Neimoidia had been brutal. For Commander Decke and his squad of Republic troopers it had been especially fierce. The few Remaining ARC-troopers not reassigned to battlefields elsewhere in the galaxy had been given separate squads of standard troopers to command in an attempt to bring about a swift close to the siege by spreading the armies resources over a wider area. Out of all the missions he had been given with his squad none had been more difficult as this, hence the inclusion of Jedi Master Gant Tyanos in leading the mission. Decke had ran several missions with the Jedi's aid and considered him a friend.

The briefing had been simple enough. They were to destroy a temporary shield Generator that protected a command building believed to house the last of the command staff in this particular section of the bridged city. With the shield destroyed General Plo Koon would lead an aerial assault on the building gaining the Republic more ground.

All had gone well so far with the pockets of resistance easily quelled by the skill of Master Tyanos and Decke's squad. Only a single battle across the open plaza in which the shield generator was positioned would see the mission completed. They halted at the final Junction before the plaza. The Shield Generator hummed, drowning out the lesser hum of the four AAT's positioned around it. A near battalion of droid's , both B1's and they're larger cousins the B2 Super battle Droids were patrolling the area. Decke was almost insulted by the numbers given to this apparent key position. Still it would be tough. His troopers had learnt a lot from him and Master Tyanos in the two days they'd had to pick they're way through the city, but still they were standard troopers. What Decke wouldn't give for a squad of ARC-Troopers beside him. It would be a lot.. simpler. Master Tyanos was signalling for the squads attention, Decke bunched in and removed his helmet for a clearer view . A small map of the area was revolving above a holoprojector in the Jedi's hand.

"Gentleman, needless to say we have to destroy that thing no matter the cost to ourselves." He began indicating the Generator in the centre of the plaza.  
"The Heavy gunners are to take up positions, here, here and here," He continued pointing out three positions in close proximity to where they were standing but providing more cover."...concentrating your fire on the AAT's and B2 droids while the rest of you will split into two groups, one to provide covering fire for the heavy gunners" He began signalling for the closest 20 men to his left to form up around the Heavies.

"The rest of you are with me and Commander Decke. We will be assaulting the Generator, Form up, Stay close and, we will, win the day." Decke nodded and he could see the other men doing likewise as they ran the orders through their heads making sure they knew their part.

"On my mark we attack." Added the Jedi. "Decke, a moment." he added absently, leaving the men to ready their weapons and make any last minute checks. the pair stepped slightly away from the squad

"If I should fall, see the mission completed. You know full well how important this is. This may win the battle for the Republic on this world."Said the Jedi gravely.  
"Yes Sir." He responded without hesitation, more out of respect for the Jedi than due to the blind obedience the other troopers had been programmed with. "Doesn't look to difficult, Four AAT's and nearly over a hundred droids. We've been through worse on this world." Added Decke, confident but sincere, they had been through worse.

"Don't underestimate the odds Decke. I'm confidant in our success as well, but I'm sensing an unease in the force as though something momentous is..." he trailed off, settling into his far away look that meant his attentions were elsewhere for a moment. Seconds later he returned his gaze to look Decke in the eye's. It's Time."

Within minutes Decke replaced his helmet, and the plan was in action. The heavies and their guards were getting into position, their guards already loosing off shots into the massed droids. Decke charged forward alongside Master Tyanos whose twin blue Lightsabers were twirling through the air, deflecting any blaster bolts aimed at him. Decke had drawn his twin custom-made blasters and was adding his own shots to those of his squad and the redirected shots from Master Tyanos' blade. Droids fell all around them as the charge met the Droids head on. over the comm he heard the muffled cry as one of his squad went down. He had no time to grieve. To his right an AAT dropped heavily with a boom as the repulsors failed, smoke trailing from the vents. Still his squad pressed forward oblivious to the successes or failures of the heavy weapons teams. He aimed shot after shot into any droid that came near. Using any cover that presented itself which was scarce to say the least. Every so often he would glance across at Master Tyanos who fought with a fluidity he himself would never achieve and could only admire. The Jedi was simply cleaving his way though the massed droids, the longer blue blade sweeping through the ranks and clearing space the shorter protecting Gant from closer harm.

In what seemed like an an eternity of dodge, aim, fire, aim, dodge, re-aim and fire once more. They were slowly opened up a clear space at the unprotected base of the generator that towered above them like an out of place monument to some machine deity. Master Tyanos and the remainder of his squad formed up around him. Two other troopers joined him as they placed explosive charges in various places. His return to the fighting was the signal to withdraw. They were however surrounded so the fight out looked to be the harder.

Adapting to the situation the remainder of the droid force has swarmed to their position, The two closest AAT's had their own concerns which thanks to the accuracy of the two missile launcher toting troopers soon ended as they hit the targets which exploded, raining debris on any droids nearby, in some cases destroying the artificial soldiers. The final AAT soon followed.

It was then that something unexpected occurred. The droids simply stopped.

Decke ceased fire immediately, his training reining in the battle frenzy quickly. He threw a confused glance at Master Tyanos who returned it. His troopers were still coming down from the heat of battle so a few shots were still being fired into the now motionless droids.

"Cease fire." He commanded and was promptly obeyed. In the sudden quiet that followed, Decke noticed the buzzing of an incoming communication. he tapped the receive button on his arm guard. All he could hear was a heavy static and an inaudible drone beneath it that could have been a message. His comm unit must have taken a hit at some stage. The message repeated itself, more static but the comm unit attempted to compensate. Idly he glance at the others. They seemed a little on edge. they must have gotten the message. Was it good? Bad?. The message repeated, more static. but this time there were snatches of a message.

"Ex---te--------er Si-- y---ix" Read the message the voices owner was unrecognisable. As the squad around him began to raise there weapons, the snatches of the message ran over and over in his head until finally he made sense of it. Oh no, he thought as without thinking he drew his own weapons.

"Gant! Watch out!" He cried as the first shots were, fired. Master Tyanos, whether due to Decke's warning, or though some warning through the force, drew his blades and began his defence. Decke's mind was reeling, he should follow the orders and aid the troopers in apprehending Gant. Apprehending Gant, his friend , what? this made no sense, he thought frantically. Deep down inside he knew what he had to do. He raised his right hand blaster and fired.

A trooper fell soundlessly. Decke aimed again and fired. And again. beside him Gant seemed bolstered by the aid he was getting.

" The Mission Decke, The Mission." Shouted the Jedi. The heavy teams were closing in. Decke dropped another trooper. A Missile was fired, The blast ricocheted off an invisible barrier of force and struck the generator the resulting blast knocked Decke down and caused Master Tyanos to miss-step. The troopers took the advantage and fired a volley into the opening. the force knocked Tyanos into the generator.

"NOOOOOO!"yelled Decke as his friend fell. He fired shot after shot into the troopers. no mercy, not for those who had betrayed Tyanos. He was better trained than them and the fight was over soon after it had begun.

Suddenly the enormity of what he had done hit him. he had disobeyed an order, fired on his own men, sided with an enemy of the republic, he would surely be executed. Despite the grief of the loss of his friend, Decke knew he had little time. A plan formed in his head. He could still live if he could pull it off. He crossed to his fallen friend. spoke a few words of sorrow and picked up the short bladed lightsaber that had fallen at the Jedi's side. he ignited it and scored a deep gouge into his chest plate, deep enough to inflict a scarring wound across his chest. He grimaced as it seared the skin. This would be his remembrance, he thought as he collected the other Lightsaber and attached it to his belt. His commanding officer would want proof Master Tyanos was dead. They would find little save for his report. He crossed to the Plaza's edge and detonated the Charges.


End file.
